With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device, which is equipped with a display, such as a smartphone, a wearable device, or the like has been widely supplied since the spread of personal computers.
A display of the electronic device may be implemented with a so-called touchscreen display by additionally including a touch panel. The display implemented with the touch screen may perform a role as an input device that receives a user manipulation, in addition to a role as a visual display device.